


A Night to Remember

by rayvyn2k



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: After the Voidfishing, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blow Job, Dom/sub, Flogging, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Other, Set before THB meet in Faerun, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: Taako is on his own, having left a caravan to start his travelling cooking show. He's not "Taako from TV" nor has he met/hired Sazed. He walks into a club, looking for a submissive. He finds you.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Character/Reader fic and decided to try it myself as a writing exercise and it got away from me. In a good way, I think.

You're sitting on the Sub side of the bar in the fantasy kink club. It's getting late. You yawn and remember why you never come to the club on a Tuesday. Nothing ever happens on a Tuesday. Only the baby and wannabe Doms ever show up here during the week. You've already turned down a couple. You're not in the mood for some fumbling Dom, unsure of what he wants you to do, or even what he WANTS. You've only been in this town for a couple of months, but you think it's probably time to leave. Maybe make your way to Rockport or Goldcliff. Is it too much to ask for a real Dom who will take you in hand for one night? Ugh. 

Just when you've decided that you're going to go home and dig into that box of macaroons you bought at the bakery today, HE walks in.

The reaction is instantaneous. It's as if the entire club inhales. 

He's a high elf, but he's a Dom, there's no doubt about it. He has the relaxed, even arrogant, bearing of an experienced Dominant that screams "I know what I want and I intend to have it". He's wearing a red crop top under a fitted black leather jacket. Black leggings are covered by a paisley blue silk shawl with black fringe, which is fastened around his hips with a couple of black belts. On his feet are black, knee-high, lace-up boots and he's carrying a black satchel over his shoulder. One look and it's as if a switch was flipped. You've gone from zero to flame on and your nether bits are humming with desire. He pauses just inside of the door and looks around. When he meets your gaze, you realize in horror that you're staring, and you feel a blush bloom across your cheeks. You lower your own gaze to examine the tops of your ankle boots and chew on your bottom lip. 

Gooseflesh prickles across your body when a shadow falls over you. You risk a quick glance and your mouth goes dry when you meet his amused gaze. This time, you're unable to look away as your heart flutters like a trapped bird. Your breathing quickens. 

His eyes are brilliant emerald green, is the first thing that registers. The black eyeliner accentuates their almond shape. He's an elf, a Sun elf if you've not mistaken, with copper skin and carelessly plaited, waist-length blond hair. His long ears taper at the tips and are festooned with a variety of earrings: cuffs, chains and studs. Gold, of course. He's tall; if you had to guess, you'd say at least six feet, and there is a charming smattering of pale freckles on his nose and cheeks. His lips are full, and you can't repress a shiver when your traitorous mind imagines how they might feel against your skin. Then he smiles—it's more of a smirk really—and you realize that he knows the effect he has on people, and enjoys it. But he's not perfect, there's a gap between his front teeth. Which seems charming when taken together with the whole of him and does not detract from his beauty at all. He's the most gorgeous individual you've ever seen in this club—or maybe anywhere. 

You hope he's not an asshole.

You feel your blush deepen when you realize that you're staring AGAIN. When you would lower your gaze, the elf stops you with a finger beneath your chin. He tips your face up and focuses his entire attention on you, pinning you in place with his gaze. You imagine this is what the rabbit feels like when cornered by the wolf. Unlike the rabbit, you're willing, even eager, prey for this particular wolf. What he sees satisfies him. He lowers his hand. 

"May I buy you a drink?" His voice is melodic because _of course_ it is.

You try to swallow, but your throat is dry. A drink will be welcome. And will also take the edge off of your nerves. "A glass of wine please, sir." You reply.

His mouth quirks up in a small smile as he orders wine for you and a whiskey for himself. When the drinks arrive, he beckons for you to follow as he moves away from the bar toward one of the small sofas in a shadowy corner of the room. You follow him, full of nervous excitement. You notice that the movement of the shawl's fringe around his hips draw attention to his firm ass. As you admire him from behind, you cannot believe that this golden demigod has chosen you of all the others in the club. Another thrill flits across you and you can't suppress a shiver.

The elf seats himself and puts the drinks on the small table beside the sofa. As you start to sink to your knees on the floor, he touches your elbow to stop you. "As much as I appreciate someone on their knees, I'm not a fan of high protocol in public," he says. His expression becomes sardonic. "It takes the attention away from me." 

Your heart sinks. Your mind whispers "asshole".

"I would prefer for you to sit beside me for the moment." Your eyes widen in surprise. This doesn't happen very often. You obey and he hands you your glass. He raises his in a half-toast and drinks. You mirror his actions because he already has you out of your depth. "My name is Taako, and you are?"

You tell him your name as you ponder his. It's unusual. You decide that it fits him.

Taako scrutinizes you as he sips his drink. After a few moments, he asks, "Is the wine not to your satisfaction?"

"Oh, no, sir!" You gasp. "I mean, yes, sir. Uh, it's fine, good...I—I..." You stammer to a halt and take a sip of the wine to try to cover your nervousness. His eyes gleam with amusement at your discomfiture. He knows the effect he's having on you, and he's enjoying it. 

_Sweet Istus, please. If he's an asshole, let me know._ You pray.

Taako crosses his legs. "Before anything else happens between us, I want to make my intentions perfectly clear. First, and foremost, I never engage in any sexual activity without active, enthusiastic consent from a potential partner. Hence this discussion. This is your opportunity to tell me your hard limits, if any. For the moment, we are equals and just having a quiet drink." His eyes glitter as they rake over you. He leans into your personal space, captures your gaze with his, and you can feel his breath on your face. You daren't look away and your breath hitches. The effect he has on you is dizzying. Your heart is hammering in your chest. You have that trapped animal feeling again as you wait for a command that isn't uttered.

Without a word, this elf has let you know that you are most definitely NOT equals. Not by a long shot. He has exerted his dominance with just a glance. 

The spell is broken when he leans back with an enigmatic smile. As you try to gather your scrambled wits, he speaks. "I expect you to tell me—honestly—if you have any objections to anything I propose. Is that clear?"

You nod. "Yes, sir." You take another sip of your wine.

This time when he smiles, you know that he is pleased with the 'sir'. Sticking to at least this protocol, even after he gave you his name, is the right choice. 

"Okay, the easy stuff first. I fucking curse like a gods damned sailor."

You chew your bottom lip and he raises an impatient eyebrow. "General cursing and curse words don't bother me. Name-calling is a hard limit for me, I might as well say it up front. Things like 'slut', 'bitch' or 'whore'." Since he is willing to negotiate, you bring the name-calling thing up right away. You've had way too much of that in the past and nothing takes you out of a scene faster. If you're going to fuck this exquisite elf, you don't want anything to stand in the way of your enjoyment. 

His nose wrinkles in distaste. "I don't care for name-calling or humiliation. I can be an asshole outside of the bedroom, but during a scene, I want my partners excited, not frightened." He pauses and his eyes half-close as he thinks. "In fact, I don't think I've ever called anyone any of those things during a scene." He refocuses his attention on you. "I agree. Next, I will want to spank you. Over my lap, bare-assed. Starting with my hand."

You inhale sharply. This is not something you get to do as often as you would like. You take another sip of the wine, and then you reply, "I enjoy being spanked very much, sir. Hand, paddle, belt, flogger, crop. That's all I've experienced, but I'm not unwilling to try new things—it's just—if you want to try something that's new for me, can we stop if I don't like it?" The last is asked hesitantly.

"The answer to your question is yes, always." His ears flatten against his head and he leans forward until he's nearly nose to nose with you. He is no longer amused, he is furious. "In fact, I fucking expect you to _safeword_ if you want anything to stop, and it will stop. Is that fucking clear?" 

You nod, eyes wide. So many Doms you've been with subtly but actively discourage safe-wording. They make comments about trust and control and respect and so much other horseshit in order to do anything to you that comes to mind, no matter what you think about it. This is a refreshing change.

"Good." He says. He leans back and his ears swivel back to the side. "As for the spanking, I don't think there will be time for all of those delightful implements, but it's nice to know your range." He takes another sip of his whiskey and you are mesmerized by his Adam's apple as he swallows. "Any other hard limits?"

"I don't like face-slapping, sir."

"Neither do I." Your relief must be evident, because his eyes shine with suppressed mirth. Then he becomes serious again and the next few things he says come at you rapid-fire.

"Nipple clamps?"

"Yes."

"Bondage?"

"Yes."

"Deep throating?"

"Yes. But I don't like being choked longer than necessary."

"Noted. Anal?"

"Yes."

"Cuddling?"

"Ye—what?" Your mouth drops open in surprise and he laughs. His laugh is delightful. High pitched, exuberant and infectious, and he does it with his entire body. _First impression: incorrect. Not an asshole, it seems._ You chuckle and say, "Yes, sir. Cuddling is very welcome after a scene." Not enough of the so-called Doms around here practice aftercare, and it is a relief to know that Taako does. 

He finishes his drink as he continues to look into your eyes. You're a bit uncomfortable with all of the direct eye contact, but you remain still and quiet and take the opportunity to watch him think. In spite of his beauty, you suspect that there's a very big brain in his head and it's fascinating to observe. You finish your wine and hold the glass between your hands. 

"One last question, perhaps the most difficult of all. Would you object to going somewhere more private? I don't like voyeurism. I prefer a more intimate—and more soundproof—setting. My wagon is not far from here."

You pause. The club is safe and you are surrounded by people who know you. Not exactly friends, but folkx who would come to your aid if needed. Taako is a magnetic, extremely sexy and fucking gorgeous elf, but you've never seen him around here before. He is lean but muscular and could overpower you quickly if he chose. You chew your bottom lip as you take a bit more time to ponder this request. 

After you've dithered for a couple of minutes, he huffs impatiently, leans close, produces a wand and whispers, "If it will help with your decision, I'm willing to cast Zone of Truth. Then you can just ask me whether I'm misleading you for nefarious purposes...other than those I've already outlined...or not." His smirk is back, but his voice and eyes show the conviction of his words. 

This elf knows he's got you in the palm of his hand. Jerk. You intended to say 'yes' from the first moment you set eyes on him, without even knowing what he wanted. And now...after what he's laid out...it sounds like one of the best experiences you will ever have and you're all in. The fact that a fucking Dom, a DOM WIZARD for crying out loud, offered to cast the truth spell is enough to quell your doubts about leaving the club. You glance at his lips then back up to his eyes, lick your own lips and then nod. "Yes, sir. I'll go with you."

Taako leans back once more. "Excellent. Two more things before we continue this delightful encounter elsewhere. First, I want you to understand, I am just passing through. This is a one night only offer. Are you cool with that?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Cool. Lastly, your safeword. You have one, I presume?"

You nod. "It's 'unicorn'," you tell him. 

He laughs again. "Perfect."

He stands and extends a hand toward you. "Shall we go?"

As you put your hand into his and leave the club with him, your heart is pounding in anticipation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A ten-minute walk later, at the edge of town, Taako makes a sharp left turn into an empty field. You follow him in silence, nerves jangling because there isn't a travel wagon anywhere to be seen. After walking for a few more minutes, he stops so suddenly you almost plow into him. He looks around and then, when he's satisfied that you're unobserved, he reaches out and opens an invisible door to reveal the inside of a wagon. 

"A Non-Detection spell," he explains as he helps you into it, climbs in behind you, and then closes the door. 

You look around. You are standing in the back of the wagon, which is the sleeping quarters. The front of it is separated by a curtain, so you can't see in there. This room is dominated by a large bed on one side and a trunk on the other, and you stand a bit awkwardly in the center of the space between them. A faint aroma of spices permeates the space. 

You focus your entire attention on Taako, waiting for a command. He hangs his satchel and jacket on a hook by the door, next to a blue-gray cloak and pointed wizard's hat. He murmurs an incantation and his boots unlace themselves. He toes them off with a quiet sigh of relief. Another murmur and a soft light appears on the ceiling. He approaches you then, stopping so close you feel a shiver of anticipation scamper across your body. Your nipples harden and your breathing quickens. Taako uses his finger to tip your face up once more, looks into your eyes, then lowers his head and kisses you. His lips are soft and he threads his hands into your hair as he explores your mouth leisurely with his tongue. You press your body against his and kiss him back, tangling your tongue with his. Excitement rises inside of you. Too soon, he disengages gently and steps back. 

"Beginning now, you will not speak unless spoken to. You will address me as 'sir' or 'Master' until I say otherwise, is that clear?" You nod. "Excellent. Strip." He crosses his arms and waits, his gaze sharp.

You lower your eyes. "Yes, Master." 

Your short boots are the first things to go, thankfully so, they are not made for walking and your feet hurt like the devil. Next, you peel off your leather trousers and your bustier. You're not wearing any undergarments. You fold your clothes and lay them and your boots next to the door before returning to stand in front of him. 

Taako walks around you and studies you in silence. You hope he finds you pleasing and ache for him to touch you again. He obliges by taking your wrist and moving to the edge of the bed. He removes his belts, drops them on the bed, and the shawl falls to the floor. He kicks it aside, sits on the bed, and then he tugs you down across his lap. 

"Hands and feet touching the floor. Fingers and toes if necessary."

You position yourself the way he asks. Taako places one hand between your shoulders, and uses the other to stroke the globes of your ass, one then the other, and then back to the first again. His hand is warm and soft. Your anticipation grows almost to the breaking point, and you're ready to beg him to please, please do something when he does. 

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

And oh, gods, the sting is so good. He methodically spanks you, and he's going easy, warming you up. One cheek, then the other, with slow, even strokes. After about twenty, he increases his pace and the impact. You are so turned on you arch your back and lift your ass to meet his hand. Gods, it is hard to remain silent. A small groan escapes and you tense. He stops, rubbing circles on your heated flesh.

"Are you all right?" He asks. 

"Oh, yes, sir!" You exclaim. "It's just hard for me to be silent."

"Ah, you misunderstood earlier—or perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I meant 'no talking', not 'complete silence'," he murmurs. "I want to hear how what I'm doing to you makes you feel."

"Thank you, sir." You sigh in relief and present your ass to him again. 

He grunts in approval and the next thing you feel is the supple leather of a belt. Your breath hitches and you maintain your position, encouraging him the best you can without speaking. Taako slides the leather across your skin softly, tantalizingly, heightening the anticipation within you. You whine and lift your hips, chewing on your bottom lip to keep yourself from speaking. The first blow elicits a surprised yelp from you. You feel the sting, and then the burn of the strap and you are pretty sure you could come from just this. Each strike hits above or below the one before, and incrementally harder. You are squealing with nearly every blow. It hurts, gods, it hurts, but he's brilliant at it, so it hurts in the best way. You squirm in his lap and he pauses to press down with the hand between your shoulders. You still yourself once more. He rubs the belt across your ass softly, allowing your anticipation to build once again. You cry out when he resumes and before long, time becomes irrelevant. You're not sure how long he's been spanking you, but you're positive you'll have trouble sitting down later. Finally, Taako drops the belt onto the floor and then rubs your flaming skin. He's breathing hard. His hand is soothing and you become aware of his erection prodding your stomach.

"This is beautiful. You are being so, so good. Now, get on your knees. I'm going to fuck your mouth."

You remove yourself from his lap as gracefully as you can and sink to the floor. You look up at him, raise your hands to his waist, and then pause. He nods and you hook your thumbs into the waistband of his leggings and slide them down, releasing his cock. He steps out of them and kicks them aside, then spreads his legs. His cock is right in front of you—so long and thick it makes your mouth water. You slide your hands up his legs, over his thighs and take it in your hands. You ease the foreskin back, take it into your mouth and swirl your tongue around the tip, tasting his pre-come. 

You tease the head for a bit and then you take as much of his cock into your mouth as you can, and then slide it out, dragging your tongue along the soft underside. Then you slide it in again, further this time. The head hits the back of your throat and you resist the impulse to gag by pulling it out of your mouth again, with another twirl of your tongue and a bit of suction. His sharp intake of breath tells you he liked that, so you suck him in again. This time, your throat is more relaxed. You feel his cock slide down until your nose is buried in his pubic hair. You close your eyes and inhale. He smells pleasantly of sweat and musk. As you fellate him, you reach between his legs and fondle his balls. A small moan escapes him and you smile inside. YOU did that. YOU made him lose control for just a moment. And that realization hits you right between your legs and you feel a shiver spark along your body. 

"Look at me." Taako's voice is hoarse. You open your eyes and meet his fiery green ones. "I'm going to fuck your sweet mouth until I come. I expect you to swallow it all, or there will be consequences. Eyes on me."

You jerk a short nod to let him know you understand, and he smooths his fingers into your hair. He tightens his grip, holding your head in place, and then he begins to thrust his hips. You keep your eyes focused on his. Saliva starts leaking from the sides of your mouth as he fucks it, his cock sliding down your throat. He's careful not to block your airway for more than a moment, and you are able to relax. You even manage to tongue the underside of his cock a few times which causes him to gasp. You squeeze, fondle and play with his balls, and soon you feel them draw up against his body and his rhythm becomes more forceful. 

"Fuck yeah, that's so fucking good. You are so fucking good, babe, yeah, oh yeah..."

His groans become incoherent and his pace increases. You revel in the fact that using you in this way is causing his mastery over himself to slip. His eyes close and he throws back his head. His hair becomes unraveled and cascades down his back to his waist.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes...gods this is fucking amazing...fuck, fuck, fuck...FUCK!" He jackhammers his cock into your throat as his orgasm overtakes him. You swallow and, at first, it's difficult; your mouth is so full of cock and come. But he's softening now, so swallowing is easier. He releases your hair, slides out of your mouth and you swallow the rest. Then you pull his hips close so that you can lick him clean. After you finish, you kiss the head of his penis. You sit back on your heels, then raise up a bit when your ass objects. You never stopped looking at his face. 

You're pretty sure you'll remember his face in orgasm forever. He's even more beautiful now, standing there like some sort of elfin god, with his long blond hair tumbled down across his body like some sort of golden cloak. His copper skin is shiny with sweat that accentuates his physique. When his breathing returns to normal, he opens his eyes and looks at you. 

"That was fucking amazing."

You smile. "Thank you, sir."

Taako takes off his top and gently wipes the saliva from your face, chin and neck. He tosses the top away carelessly, and then reaches over to stroke your cheek as he studies you. You see an expression flit across his face that might be wistful, but it's gone so fast you question whether you saw anything at all.

He walks to the trunk at the side of the wagon and opens it. When he returns, he's holding a pair of clover clamps connected by a chain, a butt plug and a bottle of lube. Your heart begins to beat harder and your breathing becomes faster. You're not worried about the plug. But those nipple clamps are the devil. "While I recover, we'll prepare you for what's coming next. Now, bend over the side of the bed, face down. Spread your legs and spread your ass." 

You do as he commands, face flaming because this is the most embarrassing position ever. You remind yourself that the end result—his cock in your ass—will be worth it. You feel his lubed finger first as he presses in slowly. And the lube is warm. Fucking hell, is there nothing this guy won't do to make a sub comfortable? He begins to pump his finger in and out, then he adds another without stopping and he is scissoring his fingers a bit to make you ready. He finger-fucks your ass for a couple of minutes and you moan because it feels so good. Much too soon, his fingers are gone and you feel the lubed plug. You press back as he works it in bit by bit. Soon, there's a sweet bite of pain for a moment, and then it's fully seated. He smacks your ass, fast and hard. You yelp, more in surprise than pain, and he laughs. 

"Stand up and turn around. Time for some decoration. Eyes open and on me."

As you stand, dread skates across your heightened senses. Clover clamps are the devil's own invention. Taako either doesn't notice or, more likely, enjoys your trepidation. He bends at the waist and takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks. You gasp and arch your back. He pinches the other to hardness as he pulls back, releasing the first with a pop. Then he switches sides, mouth and fingers, until you're panting. When a moan slips from your lips, he straightens, pulls one hardened nipple out and clamps it. You yelp at the bite of pain and take short, quick breaths. It hurts like a son-of-a-bitch, there's no question. And just when you've gotten the pain of the first under control, he clamps the other nipple and you go through the whole routine again. He drops the chain and watches you. The tug sends another spark of pain through your chest. Your eyes tear up and you can't suppress a whimper, but you continue to meet his gaze. 

"Fuck, you are so hot. It looks amazing." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Taako returns to the trunk, rifles through it, and then comes back with a bundle of leather and a spreader bar. He drops everything except for a set of leather wrist and ankle cuffs. He buckles them on, making sure they are snug but not too tight. He leads you over to a space on the side of the wagon next to the trunk and positions you with your back to the wall. He snaps a small chain onto the D-rings of each wrist cuff and then he raises your arms and slips the chain over a hook above your head. Your body is extended...you have to stand up straight...but thankfully you are not supporting your body with just your hands because your feet remain on the floor. With your arms stretched above your head, your nipples pull on the clamps. The chain swings gently, attracting Taako's attention. He takes the chain between his fingers and meets your gaze. You bite your bottom lip to stop yourself from speaking as he lifts the chain and pulls. Pain blooms across your chest once more as the clamps tighten, and you can't suppress a whimper. He maintains the pressure until your eyes fill, then overflow, with tears. Taako releases the chain and wipes your tears away with his thumbs. He cups your face, kisses you gently, and then pulls back a bit to look into your eyes. 

"Is it too much?" He asks. 

"No, sir." You whisper. 

"You're doing so well. So rad," he breathes. He steals another kiss before he kneels and secures your legs to the spreader bar. 

He steps back and absently re-plaits his hair as he admires his handiwork. Your tears continue to leak but the pain is manageable now, so it's just that your feelings cannot be contained by your body and are escaping in the only way they can. Taako bends, picks up the pile of leather, and shakes it out into a flogger. Excitement flashes through you and a smile touches your lips. Taako notices. He steps closer and strokes your sex, fanning the flames of your desire to an inferno. You are so turned on and it feels so good and just there, just there, and oh, my god...

And then the damned asshole stops. You groan in disappointment. He raises an eyebrow and the smirk is back. 

"Do not come until I give you permission. If you do, I'll give you twenty-five with my crop. And it will be punishment, not pleasure. Do you understand?" You nod and suppress a sigh. Great. That means edging, which you now realize, you've left yourself open for by not adding it to your limits. Damn it. 

Taako reaches between your legs and teases you again. He brings you to the brink of orgasm once more and then eases off almost immediately. You get the idea that he doesn't want to punish you tonight, so he's going easy. You're stupidly grateful for it and you are more determined than ever to please him. In your experience, some Doms will do what it takes to make you fail just so they can deliver some punishment. And it flashes across your mind...a wish...that this could be something that happens more than once with this particular Dom...

The elf tugs the chain between your nipples again to get your attention. You focus on him, watching as he steps back, raises his arm and brings the flogger down. And of course, he's very good with it. He starts at your arms and shoulders, moving it in a figure eight motion. He avoids your nipples for which you thank him with your eyes. The leather stings in the best way, warming your skin with each stroke. It dances down and across your stomach. A sharp flick stings your sex. You moan, and can't restrain your little gasps and grunts as the straps impact down one leg, then back up the other. As Taako aims the flogger toward your sex again, the impact is harder and you groan again and arch your hips toward him. He continues, wielding the flogger expertly, moving all over your body. The sting turns to warmth and you feel so good and after a while, it doesn't hurt at all. 

The flogging stops and as Taako approaches, you notice that his cock is hard again, standing proudly away from his body. _He is so beautiful_ is your only thought. He moves in close, lifts the chain between your nipples with a finger, sliding it back and forth. Your eyes widen when you realize what's about to happen, and you keep yourself from shaking your head 'no' through pure force of will. He cocks his head as he meets your eyes, which are wide open and focused completely on his. Your heart is beating so hard you're sure he can hear it. Taako leans forward and captures your mouth in another scorching kiss. You close your eyes and lean in, kissing him back. Warmth flows across you, radiating out from your lips. He nibbles your mouth, scattering gentle kisses along your chin, along your neck to your shoulder and down your chest.

Then he unclamps one nipple. Pain explodes as the blood returns. You whimper, your eyes roll back in your head, and you see stars. Taako laves your nipple with his tongue before he covers it with his mouth. The warmth soothes the worst of the pain and you sigh softly before you remember...and yelp when he releases the other. He repeats his actions, and in spite of the pain, you are so turned on. Your entire body tingles and you begin to feel as if you're floating. 

Taako kisses his way back to your lips. When he presses his body against you, you can feel his erection. "Are you still with me?" You grin at him with a nod. He reaches up and unclips the chain from the D-ring on your right wrist. Your body slides down and you would have fallen if he hadn't been holding you. You didn't have enough wine earlier to be drunk, but that's what this feels like. You look into his eyes with a lopsided grin and you don't know what comes over you. You wrap your arms around his neck, pull his head down, and kiss him—doing your best to take his breath away. His control slips, and he kisses you back hungrily before he steps away again. You definitely see that wistful expression this time before he hides it. He turns you to face the bed and slaps your ass hard and fast, making you squeal in pain—and not the good kind. A warning only. 

"Go." He says, his voice rough. "Get on the bed, on your knees, ass in the air."

"Yes, sir," you reply meekly. You walk across the wagon and comply, your anticipation rekindling your excitement. You pillow your head in your hands, spread your legs, arch your back and present your ass to him. After a moment, you feel the bed dip down as he climbs in behind you. Then you feel the pressure as the plug is removed and then the prodding of the tip of his cock. He has applied more lube, and he continues to push steadily into your tight asshole. You press back, relaxing the best you can through the sting. Finally, the head is in and your groan is deep and guttural. 

Gods, he's huge. Your ass is on fire. You're not sure if you can take it all. 

Taako slaps your abused behind, and as you cry out from that pain, he pushes his cock in further. He continues to alternately smack your ass and ease his cock into you as you pant and whimper inarticulately. Before long, it's easier, and you are desperate...you want it so badly...want to feel the closeness and the bond of being joined so intimately with another person. So, you press back, impaling yourself on him until the entire length of his cock is inside of you. And, oh gods, you feel so stretched and so full and so good and if he doesn't start fucking you soon you're sure you'll go mad. 

As if Taako heard your thoughts, he moves. He draws almost all the way out and then drives back in again. It hurts at first, but in the best way. He spanks you as he fucks you, only that doesn't hurt anymore, it enhances everything you're feeling. You're close, so close and then, he thrusts in hard and stops. You whimper in frustration and he slaps your ass. 

"Sorry, sir, oh...sir, Master Taako, sir...forgive me...it's not what I want, it's what you want, but it feels so good...but I was bad...and I'm so, so sorry..." You are euphoric and you're babbling nonsense, but you can't help it. You have to make him understand that you didn't mean to top from the bottom. Because he's the best Dom you've ever been with and you don't want to disappoint him.

He drapes himself across your back. "You're forgiven," he growls into your ear as he reaches around, and begins to tease. Your groan is low and primal as sensation overwhelms you. He pistons his hips and it's so good, his cock in your ass, his hand on your sex and you are rising, rising, rising...

His breathing is harsh and he's close. "Come for me, bubbeleh." 

You shatter with a wail. It's as if every nerve ending in your body explodes with pleasure. Your ass spasms around his cock, and with a final thrust, he comes. 

You know that you passed out, because when you become aware again and open your eyes, you are wrapped in a warm blanket. Taako is holding you. He is leaning against the headboard and you are curled on his lap with your head on his shoulder, pillowed in his glorious hair. His cheek resting on the top of your head. He is rubbing your back and crooning softly in your ear. 

"Are you with me again, pumpkin?" His voice is so gentle it makes you tear up as you nod. "Shh," he murmurs. "Here, drink." 

He puts a flask to your lips and you sip the cool water. Your head clears a bit, and when you've had your fill, you snuggle back down against him. He replaces the glass on the table and wraps both arms around you, holding you close. As you drift down from sub-space, you are tired, but feel so very good. You tip your face up and catch him looking down at you. His green eyes search yours thoughtfully. You reach up and kiss him gently, taking him by surprise. He kisses you back, and it's achingly sweet and so etched with longing that your tears overflow when it ends. 

Taako wipes them away and then cups your cheek as he continues to gaze into your eyes. "Tonight...was fucking amazing." He murmurs. " _You_ are fucking amazing. I am humbled by your trust." He kisses your nose, and then lays his cheek on your head once more. 

"Take me with you." You say sleepily. "Please, sir. Take me with you when you leave."

Taako lays down beside you and pulls you close once again. "Shh. Sleep now, sweet one. Don't worry about tomorrow." 

Wrapped in his embrace, warm and sated and safe, your eyelids flutter closed and sleep takes you.


End file.
